headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 1
| next = ''Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode'' #2 }} "The First Death of Laurie Strode" is the first issue of the three-part ''Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode'' comic book limited series published by Devil's Due Publishing. The story was written by Stefan Hutchinson with artwork and inks by Jeff Zornow. It was colored by Nick Filardi with lettering by Ed Dukeshire. The story was edited by Cody DeMatteis and Stephen Christy. This issue shipped with a September, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $5.50 per copy. Synopsis November 5th, 1978 Laurie Strode attends the funeral of her close friend Annie Brackett. She reflects upon the horror of recent days and comes to grips with the terrible truth that the older brother she never knew she had, had come to Haddonfield to kill her. Standing next to her at the service is Sally Winters. Sally was fortunate to have been at home in bed with the flu on Halloween night when Laurie's brother, Michael Myers, went on his rampage. After the funeral, Laurie goes to see Jimmy. Jimmy no longer works at the hospital. The head injury he sustained has been causing him to go into seizures. Now he just sits at home with his mother watching over him. After visiting Jimmy, Laurie goes for a walk with Sally Winters. They pass the house of an aging, lecherous pervert named Mister Riddle. Sally is bothered by his sneering gaze, but Laurie urges her to keep walking. They go back to Laurie's house and Sally gives her some pot. They smoke up inside her bedroom, and Laurie tries to come to terms with everything that she had learned recently. She shows Sally the dusty diary of Judith Myers, her late older sister. Apparently her adoptive parents had kept it in their possession ever since Laurie's natural parents died in a car accident in 1966. Reading the journal, Laurie determines that Michael possessed psychopathic tendencies even before she was born. Laurie puts down the diary and looks outside. She is horrified to see Michael Myers standing amongst the clothes lines. She screams and Sally comes to the window. When they take a second look, they see the body of old Mister Riddle sitting dead in a chair in the back yard. Laurie runs out of the house screaming, straight into the arms of Doctor Loomis. Appearances * Laurie Strode * Donald Myers * Edith Myers * Judith Myers * Leigh Brackett * Mister Riddle * Morgan Strode * Pamela Strode * Sally Winters * Sam Loomis * Jimmy * Michael Myers * Alice Martin * Annie Brackett * Lynda Van Der Klok * Jimmy's mom * Mister Nichol * Haddonfield, Illinois :* Doyle residence :* Haddonfield Memorial Hospital :* Myers residence :* Nichol's Hardware Store :* Strode residence * Coffin * Doll * Hammer * Judith Myers' journal * Knife :* Butcher knife * Halloween masks * Automobiles * Wheelchair * Elusive movement * Automobile accident * Cemetery * Disfigurement * Eye injuries * Funeral * Hospital * Nightmares * Rabbits * Smoking * Smoking marijuana * Stabbings Notes & Trivia * Halloween is based on character created by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. * This issue shipped with three variant covers by different artists. * The events from this issue take place following the events of Halloween II (1981) in the original series timeline. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode at the Halloween Wiki